


Gelid

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [996]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony distracts everyone from the kiss with presents. What has the team gotten for each other?





	Gelid

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/21/2002 for the word [gelid](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/01/21/gelid).
> 
> gelid  
> Extremely cold; icy.
> 
> I'm doing a series based around the [Happy Holidays Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/118511.html). I'm afraid it starts out angsty, but I promise it will have a happy ending.
> 
> This is for the [2017 Happy Holidays Challenge - Dec 17: One Horse Open Sleigh (or carriage)](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/119259.html) theme. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Gelid

# 

Day 17: One Horse Open Sleigh (or carriage)

Abby clapped excitedly. Tony uncharacteristically blushed at the attention everyone was giving them as Gibbs pulled back from the kiss. 

“Ok. Ok. Enough of that. Now that Gibbs is here, time for presents!” Tony announced, hoping to distract everyone and avoid more embarrassment. “Would you do the honors, Gibbs?”

“Sure, Tony.” Gibbs headed for the tree and handed out the presents underneath it. 

They all took turns opening presents. McGee received a book on characterization from Ducky. Jimmy gave him a book titled “Plot? What plot?” which was all about how to get over writer’s block. 

Tony gave McGee the role playing game that released this month which McGee had been blabbering about, but hadn’t had a chance to get himself. Bishop gave McGee a CD of inspirational music. Gibbs gave McGee a hand carved knife with an elf lord on the pommel. Abby gave McGee the latest flagship cellphone.

Bishop opened her presents and discovered an NCIS hat with a bullet hole in it from Tony. Gibs gave her a hand carved knife with a butterfly on the pommel. Ducky and Jimmy pitched in together to get Bishop an absolutely beautiful blue dress. Tim gave her a new purse to replace the one she’d recently broken. Abby gave Bishop a beautiful blue necklace that matched the dress Ducky and Jimmy had bought. 

Ducky had told everyone not to get him anything. He wasn’t one for collecting material possessions these days. He preferred to collect stories. So instead of many presents, everyone had pitched in to provide Ducky with some new stories which Tim had typed up and gotten bound into a book. Gibbs had also given him a hand carved knife with the words Semper Fi on the pommel. Ducky started reading the first obviously hand made page of the book and it brought tears to his eyes at the obviously personal story being shared with him.

Jimmy opened his presents to find many items for Victoria and various other things to make his and Breena’s lives easier. “Thanks guys.”

“You still have an unopened present, Jimmy.” Gibbs pointed out.

Jimmy’s last present turned out to be a hand carved knife from Gibbs, of course, with a gremlin on the pommel. Gibbs knew how much Jimmy appreciated Tony’s nickname for him and wanted to make sure that Jimmy knew he was a part of the team too. Abby opened her gift from Gibbs first, eager to see what hand carved knife she’d gotten. 

She revealed a hand carved knife with a vampire on the pommel. “Thanks Gibbs!” She hugged Gibbs.

Moving onto the next present, she opened a new umbrella from Tony who had noticed her old one had gotten rather worn. Bishop had gotten her a skull and bats jacket, which Abby immediately put on. McGee had gotten her a set of sheets specially designed for her coffin. 

Jimmy’s gift was a cute stuffed vampire bat plushie. Ducky gave Abby some tea to try in place of her Caf-pows. He said it was guaranteed to give her energy.

That left only Gibbs and Tony to open gifts. Gibbs turned to Tony indicating for him to go next. 

“Oh no. You go next, Jethro.” Tony shook his head. He wanted to see what everyone else got. Plus, he was worried about Gibbs reaction to Tony’s gift and wanted to get it over with.

Gibbs stared deeply into Tony’s eyes as if judging how serious Tony was before conceding gracefully and opening his first gift. It was from Ducky and contained some loose leaf tea supposed to help calm nerves. Jimmy gave Gibbs a gift card to his favorite coffee shop. 

Gibbs nodded his head in thanks, impressed that Jimmy had remembered his favorite coffee shop. Most agents thought his favorite coffee came from Starbucks. Moving on to Bishop’s gift, Gibbs opened it to reveal a bottle of bourbon.

McGee’s gift turned out to be a gift card to Gibbs’ favorite place to buy lumber. Abby had found the perfect figurehead for Gibbs’ boat in the shape of an angel. Gibbs had saved Tony’s gift for last.

Tony was sweating now. He really hoped Gibbs liked his gift. Gibbs opened the gift and stared in shock. 

“How?” Gibbs stared at the framed picture, not sure how Tony would have come by it. He hadn’t even seen it before.

“I asked Jackson if he had any pictures of Shannon and Kelly. I liked this one the best.” Tony murmured softly.

“Thank you, Tony.”

“You’re welcome, Gibbs.”

“Your turn, Tony.” Gibbs pointed to the presents.

Unbeknownst to Tony, he’d slipped a little something extra into Tony’s gift as he was handing them out. He just hoped that Tony liked it. If Tony were a woman, it would be practically guaranteed, but as a man he didn’t know what Tony would think.

Tony opened Ducky’s present first only to find a set of loose leaf tea that was supposed to help ease the airways and prevent his lungs from constricting too much and causing him problems breathing. Jimmy’s was next and inside Tony found a shirt exactly like Magnum’s from the show. 

“Wow, Jimmy. This is awesome.”

Jimmy smiled shyly at Tony. Tony moved on to McGee’s gift to find the complete box set of all seasons of Magnum. Tony had never been willing to spend the money to get it given he already had all of the seasons of Magnum, just not in the box set, but he’d always wanted it.

Abby had found Tony the perfect date shirt and given it to him. It matched his emerald eyes. Bishop had found a premium collection of hot chocolates for Tony to enjoy and gifted them to him. 

Tony opened Gibbs' gift to find a piece of paper and a hand carved knife. Tony’s knife had a Saint Bernard on the pommel. Tony unrolled the piece of paper and read the brief note.

“Tomorrow at 9am, I’ve reserved a one horse open sleigh for the two of us. I’m looking forward to being able to cuddle under the blanket with you to stave off the gelid temperatures. I hope to see you there. Jethro”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in only a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
